


Instruct. Cajole. Compliment.

by postjentacular



Series: Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postjentacular/pseuds/postjentacular
Summary: Malfoys don't beg.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinkuary 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Instruct. Cajole. Compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> [HP Kinkuary](https://hpkinkuary.tumblr.com/) 2021 Day 4: Begging
> 
> Unbetaed

Malfoys don’t beg. At least, this one doesn’t. Lucius probably begged half the Wizengamot not to send him to Azkaban – fat lot of good that did him, although now is neither the time nor place to be thinking of him. Sorry, where was I, ah yes, Malfoys: we don’t beg. Obviously, we’ll instruct: _need another finger, another... your mouth_ ; we’ll cajole: _keep going, I can take it all_ ; and compliment: _so good, perfect_. Heavens, if the time’s right we’ll even ask nicely: _please, fuck me now, I’m loose enough, please_. But we don’t beg. No matter what Scarhead might say.


End file.
